


冰霜為骨 Bones of Ice

by wolfandstars



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, figure skater!Loki, hockey player!Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU：洛基是個花式溜冰選手。<br/>AU：Loki is a figure skater, and Thor is a hockey player...<br/>Inspired by this <a href="http://wolfandstars.tumblr.com/post/69731281029/kimmsauce-florbe91-thorkitastic">wonderful post</a>.<br/>在湯上看到這張圖，馬上落坑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	冰霜為骨 Bones of Ice

那僅僅只是一瞬，一瞬間，所有完美地和不完美的東西就會被分開，最好的會向上、向上，不斷提升，被榮耀和光芒所包圍；最壞的會留下鮮血，在疼痛、負債和毫無尊嚴的虐待中沉澱……

 

然後從中開出一朵冰霜為骨的水仙。

 

 

 

—— ** _冰霜為骨 Bones of the Ice_**

 

 

 

洛基在穿上自己的第一雙冰刀前，從來不相信世界上有一種叫做使命的東西。

他知道他喜歡什麼，他喜歡騎馬，他比同年齡的孩子都來得更為柔軟嬌小，他有天賦，所以他也被看好成為一個馬術選手，他也一直以為他會這樣騎下去，跨下的這匹馬兒會載他到某個遠方，成為某個重要的人。

 

不過，那都是在他穿上冰刀以前的事情了。

 

他在鏡子前脫下最後一片布料，看著赤身裸體的自己；他隱隱約約可以聽見場內傳來的音樂，他的心跳加速，那很好，他心想。

心跳讓他覺得自己活著，在一片痛苦之中。

 

他拿起自己的表演服，偶爾會覺得這樣一件衣服他媽要這麼多錢實在荒謬，可是這一切都很荒謬，他心想，一個編舞家一次表演的收費得讓他父母抵押一棟房子，要給那個俄羅斯教練的獎金抽成也是高得不合理，他必須挨為了維持身材而挨餓到想輕生了事也不合理，這是一個瘋狂的世界，卻好像沒有人知道他總是在冰上流血流淚。

可他沒有辦法，他是生來溜冰的，他是生來在那片白色的鏡面上告訴這個世界什麼是極至的美的。

而沒有任何美麗是不用付出代價的。

 

他穿上那件黑色為底，有著白色件層上衣的表演服，衣服的布料折射著柔柔亮亮的冷色，那套衣服令他想起家鄉的冬天，那片結冰的池塘，那個一切開始的地方，他成功的在凹凸不平的冰上旋轉兩圈半落地時，他知道十二歲的自己完成了四歲就開始溜冰的人也不能完成的事情。

從那一刻起他就知道，世界上真的有使命這一回事。

 

——不論他喜不喜歡。

 

 

 

他走出更衣間時，表情嚴肅的女子跟上他往溜冰場走去，開始叮囑他不要忘記這個那個這個那個；洛基聽著，卻沒有聽進去，他總是這這樣，在比賽前他的腦子沒有辦法處理這些，他也不需要。

有時候他會覺得緊張的感受把他的靈魂壓縮出了他的身體，他會在一旁冷冷的觀看這一場浮世的鬧劇，他不需要這個女人，他心想，他知道該怎麼做，喔天可憐見，他知道。

 

「我打個電話。」閣著一扇門就會進入寬闊的走廊，那裡會有攝影師帶著攝影機準備捕捉他進場前的表情，而他還不打算進入那裡，他暫時不想。

「你有五分鐘。」教練皺著眉頭勉強同意，洛基拿出了袋子裡的手機撥打出去，希望鈴聲響完之前，他會接起電話。

 

洛基第一次遇到索爾是很久以前的事情了，那時候洛基還在出生的那個鄉下小鎮裡一個破爛到不行的溜冰場溜冰，那個正帶著弟弟來溜冰，當時正在學校裡玩冰上曲棍球的索爾從一開始就和其他的小男孩很不一樣，他笑著稱讚他剛剛的兩圈半轉體很酷，他的名字叫索爾，旁邊這個小孩是他弟弟巴德爾，問他能不能也教教他。

但是洛基那時候只是冷冷地轉過身去，在他出生的那種鄉下地方，要取笑他的人俯拾皆是，人人都知道他不一樣不正常，不論他多有天份，他都只是個不成氣候的小基佬，所以他把那當成一個男孩惡作劇的前戲，轉過身去不再搭理。

 

不過，他記得那雙眼睛和那個笑臉，像太陽和最晴朗的日子一樣，閃耀在那個冷得喘不過氣來的冬天。

 

 

——鈴聲還在響，洛基閉上眼睛，接電話。索爾，接電話。

 

 

他第二次遇到索爾也是在那個溜冰場裡，距離他們第一次見面，三年的時間已經過去，他有了一個國家冠軍的頭銜，現在不論別人說什麼，他都可以叫他們去操他們自己，所以當索爾從溜冰場的另一端滑過來時，他也不像第一次那樣害怕了，但看著這個比自己高出一個頭的大個子迫近時，他承認他已想過要呼救。

「我看了你的比賽。」

洛基驚訝地看著他，索爾有點不知所措，好像他在滑過來和他說話之前什麼也沒想好，洛基瞪著他。

那又怎樣，他問，防備起來，他已經聽過太多關於花式溜冰選手表演服裝的嘲弄，要是他敢……

 

「那是我見過最美的事物。」

 

洛基睜大眼睛，看著索爾不好意思起來的表情，這個高頭大馬的男孩的話令他懷疑，但是他的眼神那麼誠懇，就像每個人告訴他他有多麼完美多麼有天份時那樣，當他們發現了絕對的美時，他們的雙眼閃閃發亮。

那當然也都是很久以前的事情了。

 

 

——電話鈴聲還在響，洛基張開眼睛，想起他們開始交往時自己也說過，如果他非得想出一個和這個笨蛋曲棍球選手交往的理由，那他那雙藍色的眼睛會是一個很好的藉口。

那是他見過最溫暖的藍色，他常常這樣說。

可是索爾對他的眼睛的評價就不太一樣了。

 

 

你的眼神很悲傷，索爾曾經這樣說，他說他看了轉播，也許是因為歌曲的關係，他說，你看起來想哭。

洛基於是笑著回答那是當然，如果世界上有一種運動是關於彩虹、糖果和獨角獸，那也絕對不會是花式溜冰；花式溜冰是血，是疼痛，是挨餓受凍，是負債，是羞辱，是痛苦和凌辱，他是任何東西，但就是不是快樂，他是世界上最美的運動，也是最殘忍最無情，最痛苦最鮮血淋漓的折磨。

 

索爾會聽著，他會沉默很久很久，看著洛基笑得沒心沒肺，

然後他會啞著嗓子說，不要再溜了。

 

那是洛基感覺過最無助的時刻。

 

可是我是生來溜冰的，洛基會這樣回答，露出一個他最美麗的笑容，然後輕輕地把他還著自己的手推開，他會微笑，他會戲謔地說，痛苦會過去，但是美會留下。

 

——而他們就是這樣分道揚鑣的。

 

 

 

現在站在世上最大的舞台前，他卻覺得他想要再聽一次這個男人的聲音。

接起電話，他心想，接起來，心裡知道再過幾秒，就會進入語音……而他不知道自己能不能夠對著一片空虛訴說自己想要說的事情。

 

所有人都說他站在冰上時，他是一朵花，是一個天使，他轉體落地時輕盈無聲得彷彿沒有重量也沒有負荷，他輕盈得像在冰上飛舞，沒有人尖的一切重擔與憂傷，他彷彿劃破空氣與束縛，與重力脫節，他的姿態美好得不像任何存在過的東西，是完全的夢幻和美善；

他的美一吋肌肉好像都是為了那一圈又一圈的旋轉而建造，他的每一個姿態都是附和那些跳躍和續步，他是為了溜冰而生的，溜冰是在他血液裡的呼聲，是他的使命，是他的一切，他當然要去完成！他當然要去比！他當然要一次又一次地跌倒、流血，一次一次因為不能服藥而被小小的病痛折磨得幾乎死去……

 

他告訴過索爾自己不可能不溜冰。

他現在才知道，那或許是因為他不知道自己能夠放棄。

 

 

——電話接通了。

 

 

 

 

「喂？」

他想說話，可是他說不出口，不知道為什麼那一瞬間他像是被情緒扼住了喉嚨，連呼吸都有困難。

「喂？是誰？」

是我，他心想，是我，索爾，是我……

「哈囉？」

不要掛斷，求求你，不要掛斷……

 

 

 

——他張開眼睛，四周是歡呼和尖叫、掌聲和狂喜的人們，但是他什麼都聽不到，他看見他的教練的嘴在動，他站在冰場的邊緣，看著她最後叮嚀他那個轉身，可是他聽不見。

然後在廣播喊出他名字的瞬間，一切又恢復了知覺，他聽著那震耳欲聾的聲音，覺得心臟又再一次狂跳起來。

 

他抬起頭，冰場上的燈光炫目，五色的圓環高掛空中，人們期待，人們盼望，人們出生死去並且苟活，行屍走肉，直到看見他將要演出的那一幕。

 

他輕輕移動腳步滑到了場中央，好像毫不費力似地輕盈，那優雅的姿態足以讓任何人神魂顛倒，他的舉手投足，他的體態，他的一切都是為了在這個場上發光發熱而生，他知道，也比任何人都清楚他可以做到。

 

 

他舉起雙手，姿態宛如天鵝，優美並且無所畏懼，樂章的第一的音符落下，他展開雙翼，倨傲得宛如國王。

 

 

 

——「Break a leg(祝演出順利)。」

電話那頭傳來的聲音這樣說。

 

 

你知道嗎，我是個藝術家，我是表演者，我不是個運動員。他說，靠在索爾的懷裡，所以我們是不一樣的。

我們的確是不一樣的。索爾微笑，親吻他的頭髮。

 

你比我還要堅強。他說，美麗，脆弱，但是比任何事物都還要堅不可摧……

 

在冰上，在你的王國裡，沒有人比你更耀眼，也沒有人比你更加動人，因為你屬於那裡……

 

 

—— **因為你以冰霜為骨。**

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 這個故事基本上是在寫一個花式溜冰選手，美國溜冰界的傳奇，冰上水仙花Johnny Weir。首噗的圖裡也是他(神選角、超像，氣質也很完美)  
> (雖然不太重要不過圖片裡的曲棍球選手是前任多倫多楓葉(現在：芝加哥黑隼)效力的Mike Kostka。)  
> 關於嬌妮這個美人的故事大家可以參考幾篇網誌  
> [這篇](http://juncolove.pixnet.net/blog/post/12085437)、[這篇](http://louie0504.pixnet.net/blog/post/29060183)，都有提到我寫的那些事情(我寫的有做一些修改，主要還是這位選手的生平。  
> 因為太適合洛基所以寫了。
> 
> 首噗圖片最左下角，是我第一次看Johnny Weir表演時的衣服，06年奧運的表演：天鵝  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bf5t-4HFPOo  
> 請務必點來看看。
> 
> 冏妮是個可愛的人，很有個性，行事風格也有I DO WHAT I WANT的味道，所以我看見這個AU圖集時，我真的是在電腦前大叫出來，  
> 超像洛基的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
> 因為這樣寫了一篇錘基，我只是想推推冏妮(現在有男友已婚的樣子？)給大家。請大家欣賞這純粹的美，然後，感謝不論是誰做了這個神選角的圖片，我愛他。  
> 總之希望你喜歡這個故事！


End file.
